


one last time

by fiddle_stix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sorry kinda, initially namjin turn taegi, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: a dash of courage, a teaspoon of wishes and a whole lot of love  two shot - namjin turn taegi (jikook)  some swearing  kinda angst  but just fluff really





	

**NAMJOONIE'S POV**

_Jin._

_Jin._

_Jin._

I couldn't get him out of my head. It had been a month.

_A fucking month._

I lean my head on the back of the couch staring at the roof, Jin's face predominate in my mind, the TV mindless chatter.

**JIN'S POV**

Namjoon, Joon, Joonie, Rapmonster, Mon, Clumsy. _Mine._

I pulled the already tight blankets around my body even more, as I blankly stared at the TV screen. I wanted to call him.

I wish that I hadn't listened to his father when he confronted me.

I wish that I hadn't doubted myself when he told me that I was no good for his son.

I wish I hadn't let his words about how his son shouldn't be burdened down by me, that he should be able to have a future with kids and a beautiful life.

I wish I hadn't been too selfless to listen to all his words.

I wish I hadn't told Namjoon we needed a 'break'.

I wish I had enough courage to pick up my phone and call him, tell him everything I said was wrong.

But I couldn't change the past and I didn't have the power to press the button. I feared he had already moved on, that he would hate me forever, that he would never want me back.

I wish that I could lay my head on his chest, while he called me princess.

**NAMJOON'S POV**

To pass the time I imagined Jin in my arms, I imagined how my life used to be. Just when I closed my eyes to better picture his face I caught part of what the TV was saying and my eyes snapped open.

_"A lab experiment gone wrong. The day we feared has come. Mutants from an experimenting lab have escaped and are spreading quickly. Commemorate, stay indoors and treasure these last moments. We fear that this is truly the end."_

With that the power went off and I couldn't think. Commemorate, treasure. Jumping to my feet I grabbed my keys and rushed to my car, knowing exactly where I'd go.

**JIN'S POV**

As soon as I heard the report I was on my feet and already out the door. The bar. The place where my friends and I had shared so many wonderful memories. Where Namjoon and I met. I could still remember the song that rang through the speakers as the clumsy dork spilled his glass all down my shirt. How his eyes showed such fear that I would be mad, but instead I got lost in his eyes and his dimples.

Oh how I loved his dimples.

Instead of giving the idiot an answer I simply gave him a kiss. A smile painted itself on my face at the memory as I pulled up at the bar.

Jumping up I quickly made my way to the door slowly pushing it open. It seemed not to have got the news yet although it was fairly empty, add in the fact that it was 4 o'clock on a Tuesday. The familiar scent hit my nose and the music wrapped around me in a hug. I slowly made my way to the dance floor, my head turning from side to side before I found the artwork that was my favourite.

Although the face wasn't happy or clear, the colours spoke to me in a way that I couldn't quite figure out. I simply stared at the portrait, trying to comprehend the fact that my life would soon be over.

**NAMJOON'S POV**

I slowly pushed open the bar doors, as a feeling of home welcomed me. Before I could take in the familiar scenery I noticed a figure with his back to me. I noticed the familiar hair colour and height and my breath hitched.

"Jin?"

My voice was crackly and I didn't think he would hear me, but he turned and his eyes met mine and I almost collapsed on the ground in joy.

He stood there in shock before I had to take a few steps back because he came running to me, his hands immediately going around my neck, head on my should.

"Joonie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been a coward. When your dad told me that I need to stop seeing you because you needed a woman and kids I didn't want to be selfish. I wanted to give that to you, but I want to be selfish. I can't live without you Joonie. I will forever regret the month that we lost because of me. You probably hate me. No I know you hate me, but-"

I decided that our conversation was over so I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to mine, melding his lips to mine. His reaction was immediate, his hands finding home in my hair, lips moving against mine as I swiped his lip with my tongue for permission, which I was quickly granted. I heard mine and Jin's name being called but we ignored it completely.

Only when we became to centre of a group hug did we finally break our lips apart to look around us. Hoseok, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook stood around them, sad smile on all of their faces.

"Glad you two idiots finally figured your shit out." Said Yoongi gruffly, which made Tae playfully hit his arm.

"So did you guys here the news?" asked Hoseok, his face becoming sad. They all sadly nodded the mood became down. I turned to Jin, who had rested his head on my shoulder, and kissed his forehead.

"What now?" asked Taehyung.

Suddenly there was a squeak from Jimin. We all turned and Jungkook's arms were wrapped around the smaller boy, as he leaned down to kiss Jimin. The older was clearly surprised and it took a few seconds for his hands to wrap around Jungkook's neck, fingertips in his hair.

Yoongi simply rolled his eyes. "Takes the world ending for that idiot to admit his feelings."

We all chuckled at Yoongi's response though I carefully eyed the way he didn't reject Tae's side hug, even returning the favour.

"You know what is even funnier Yoongi?"

The elder raised an eyebrow at me as chuckled lightly.

"You're making fun of Jungkook when you're doing the exact same thing."

Yoongi looked at me for a sec before shaking his heads. "That where you're wrong. I've already done that, so Jungkook is still the coward."

I was so shocked, but Hoseok stepped forward and wiped a fake tear from below his eye. "So many beautiful couples. Too bad it our last day on Earth."

Yoongi reached forward to smack the boy on the head but Hoseok dodged, and I noticed real tears being too well up in his eyes.

I looked around and noticed that Tae's hands were jittering and apparently Yoongi had noticed as well. The elder boy grabbed Taehyung's hands and placed them around his waist then Yoongi placed his hand on Taehyung's cheeks and pulled him down to kiss.

I noticed that Jin had a smile on his face as he watched the couple with a sad smile. I looked over at Hoseok then back down to Jin. The boy seemed to notice and laughed at my reaction.

"Joon, I'm an asexual and aromatic and you know this. Kiss the love of your life while you can."

Laughing at Hoseok's response I gave him a thank you smile and then leaned down to kiss the shit out of the beautiful boy that I got to call mine. A lifetime could have passed and I would have not noticed. Only when the lights flickered did I lift my head and look around worried. Finally Jungkook had become un-lip-locked and Yoongi dropped his hands to Taehyung's waist.

We all huddled around in a circle and sunk to the floor. We all linked hands as a few of us teared up. I noticed that Yoongi's eyes seemed red, but he quickly turned to Tae and buried his face in the younger boy's shoulder. I faintly heard him whisper, _'I don't want to leave you'_ , and heard the other whisper, _'me too'_.

I looked around noticing that Jungkook hadn't let Jimin go, simply opting for the elder boy to sit on his lap while he held him tightly, as Jimin returned the favour.

I saw Hoseok sitting quietly, the same sad smile that we held painted onto his face. Tears fell from his eyes onto his cheeks as he quietly observed.

Finally I looked down to Jin. He had his motherly smile plastered on his face, yet tears streamed down his cheeks. I raised one of my hands to cup his cheek and his eyes met mine.

I gently leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. The lights flickered again.

I simply savoured his lips, channelling all my love before whispering that I loved him, _one last time._

_One last time._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been exactly 3 years since that day. 3 years. Many buildings had been rebuilt, and the apartment complexes they had been living in, had all been destroyed. Many bodies had been retrieved and multiple illnesses had been discovered. Not much had been discovered about the group that had saved the planet. Still everyone knew of them, and there was not a day gone by when one person didn't utter the words, 'thank-you Lrignaf'.

Although the apartment complexes had been rebuilt, none of them felt like moving back in, so the seven of them decided to put their money together to buy a three story mansion. The incident, which had been named 'Ju-geum day', had given the six a new perspective, and they all thought that sticking with the ones they loved the most in the time they were given, was the way they wanted to live the rest of their days on Earth.

\---

It was a Saturday afternoon, all seven of them deciding to take the day slowly, currently all sprawled out on the outdoor furniture, enjoying the cool breeze as the sun beat down from above.

When Tae spoke the atmosphere changed. "Do you think there will be a lot of kids who lost their parents on Ju day?"

Yoongi's fingers continued to card through Tae's hair as the rest of them pondered the question.

"I would assume so," said Jin, eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Well none of us are going to biologically make them. Why don't we adopt some?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"That's actually a good idea," said Hobi.

"You make it sound like I never have good ideas," said Tae with a frown.

"No I like it," said Jimin, who seemed excited at the prospect.

Considering the idea more, they again fell silent before Yoongi said, "How many would we get?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on the ones they have," said Tae.

Yoongi simply smiled at that.

\---

"Thirteen? Thirteen? Why did I agree on this Tae? Why?" said Jin with a exasperated sigh.

"They were all so cute. And all friends," said Jimin, as one of the little boys ran up to him.

"Appa. Appa! Wonwoo bit me!" he said with a little pout. Jimin ruffled the young boy's brown locks with a disapproving frown. Suddenly another little boy, a bit shorter than the other, appeared.

"I'm sorry Gyu. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just playing. Swear, sincerly," he said.

"It's okay! I forgive you Wonwon!" said the taller wrapping his arms around the teary-eyed boy. Soon they were both laughing and ran off to play again. Jimin shook his head in amusement.

"Those two," he grinned.

"Oh and Jin," said Jungkook. "The short, grumpy one looked like Yoongi. We couldn't leave him. Plus he had pink hair. What four year old has pink hair?"

"Hey that's my kid you little shit. And his name's Jihoon."

"Yoongi! There's children around!" said Hobi trying to shield the baby in his arms.

"Taking into fact that he had Yoongi as an uncle, I think for little Channie a swear word might be his first word," said Tae, receiving a light smack from Yoongi.

"Appa."

The table was quiet as everyone stared at the tiny baby in Hobi's arms.

"MY LITTLE CHANNIE SAID APPA! MY CHANNIE SAID APPA!" cried Hobi, tears forming in his eyes, pulling the child to his chest, the baby's head resting on his shoulder, as Hobi sat back down, grin plastered on his face. "Take that Yoongi," he teased wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Yoongi simply smiled, reaching over to play with his husband's hand, Tae using his other hand to hold the sleeping small pink haired boy, who sat in his lap.

If he could pick any moment to relive it would be this one.

Just _one last time_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
